Liquid crystal display devices including a liquid crystal panel that is capable of displaying a right eye image and a left eye image in an alternating manner are known. In such a liquid crystal display device, as disclosed in JP 2009-75392 A, for example, polarity reversion may be performed, i.e. the polarity of the voltage applied to the liquid crystal of the liquid crystal display device may be reversed to prevent the polarity of the voltage applied to the liquid crystal from being the same continuously.
More specifically, the arrangement disclosed in JP 2009-75392 A prevents the voltage polarity from being the same continuously when right and left eye images are displayed by changing the polarity of the voltage applied to the liquid crystal at an interval of two frames composed of right and light eye images. This prevents image sticking in, and deterioration of, the liquid crystal caused by imbalances in the voltage applied to the liquid crystal in terms of polarity, for example.